A Party To Die For
by chicagonebananas
Summary: The gang goes off for a month to a murder mystery party, but what happens when the murders appear to be real... and Jake becomes the main suspect? As of now, no couplespairings. Original title Murder's Expriation
1. Getting the News

Disclaimer: I don't own HM!

* * *

"Hey Miley." Her father greeted her as she came in from the back door and into the kitchen. Summer had just arrived and she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Hi dad." She returned.

"This came for you today in the mail." Robbie handed her an envelope. Miley took it and looked at the return address.

"No way! No way! No way!" She exclaimed. She ripped open the envelope faster then you could blink. "Yes!" She screamed. "Daddy?" She asked sweetly, "Do you remember that contest that I entered where the winner could pick four friends to go away to a murder mystery party?"

"Yes." Robbie answered bluntly, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Well, can I go! Please! Please, please, please, please! With every ice cream topping on top!" She begged him.

Robbie sighed as he looked at his little girl. "Who would you take?" He asked her.

"Defiantly Lilly, Oliver, and Jake. As for the fourth person... I'm not sure as of now."

"You can go if Jackson goes." Robbie answered.

"Daddy say what?" She questioned.

"You can go if Jackson goes." He repeated. "Miley, you're too young to go on your own, and I'm going to busy that month so Jackson is the only one left."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She answered. "I'll ask him to go." She moaned. "And thank you daddy!" She quickly added before she bounded up the stairs.

Jackson was at work, so he'd have to wait. Right now she was going to call Lilly and tell her everything. Miley ran into her bedroom and grabbed her sparkly cell phone. She hit the one for Lilly's speed dial and waited for her pick up.

"Hey Miley!" She heard coming over the line.

"Lilly you'll never guess what just happened!" Miley exclaimed.

"You're going to go on tour with the Jonas Brothers?" Lilly guessed.

"No, that'd be awesome, but no." Miley answered back. "Do you remember that drawing I entered before school got out where the winner and four friends would get to go to that murder mystery part?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lilly answered, being totally oblivious to where Miley was going with this.

"I won!" She exclaimed.

Lilly let out an ear piercing scream that caused Miley to move the phone away from her own ear. "No way!" Lilly answered. "How long is it? Where is it? How long till we get to go!" She asked in one breath.

"It's going to be held in the Sierra Mountains, we leave in three weeks, and we'll be gone for about a month!" Miley explained once Lilly was done yelling into the receiver.

"Okay! I'll ask my mom tonight!" She continued on.

"But!" Miley quickly said. "There's one catch." She continued. "Seeing as my dad's going to be busy with some Hannah business, I have to ask Jackson to go so there's still that matter of talking him into it."

"He'll defiantly be going!" Lilly answered. "I mean who could pass up a murder mystery party!"

* * *

A/N: I'm probably going to regret starting this fic while having another one going at the same time... but oh well! So what do you guys think so far? I know chances are that Robbie Ray wouldn't let Miley go even if Jackson was going but hey, it's essential for this! Please Review now! 


	2. To The Mountains!

Disclaimer: Don't own HM. If I did would I be writing Fan Fiction? I think not.

* * *

The door bell rang through out the house. "I got it!" Miley exclaimed. She went up to the front door and opened it. "Hey Lilly!" she exclaimed.

"Hey!" She returned. Lilly was spending the night because they had to leave early the next day for the mountains.

"You can just put that stuff right there Mrs. Truscott." Miley said Lilly's mom who was carrier some of Lilly's bags.

"I can't wait!" Lilly exclaimed. "Murder mystery's are awesome!" She continued.

"Be careful!" Lilly's mom started to say. Lilly shot her a look of 'I know mom.' "And have fun!" She gave Lilly a hug. "Your father and I will see you in about a month and make sure you call."

"I will, I will!" Lilly answered back as she hugged her mom again. "I have my cell phone!" She continued.

Her mom gave one last hug. "See you in a month. Bye Miley!" She finished. She grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Miley exclaimed.

"I know! I can't wait!" Lilly continued. "I wonder if like the murder will be the same person for each mystery!"

"That might get a little obvious Lilly! Plus if they do all of it like as soon as the murder is found they wouldn't they act like they would arrest them?" Miley asked.

"I guess you have point." Lilly answered as the two walked into the Hannah closet. Lilly looked and saw that Miley still hadn't finished packing and her closet was a mess. She had two suit cases and duffel bag out on the floor. All three contained something or another but still weren't full. She also had clothes and shoes scattered about as well.

"You haven't finished back yet?" Lilly asked in shock at the site of Miley's closet.

"I can't decide what to bring!" Miley answered back.

Lilly walked father into the closet. "What about this?" She asked as she held up a pair of blue and purple sequence flip flops. "This place does have an indoor pool."

"Great idea Lilly!" Miley exclaimed as she took the shoes from Lilly and put them into the duffel.

"And how about this skirt? You know in case there's like some fancy dinner thing." Lilly asked again this time holding up a knee length black skirt that had roses embroided on it a midnight blue.

Miley took the skirt from Lilly and added it to one of her bags she was taking. The two girls continued to go through things and placed what they needed into what ever suit case Miley wanted.

* * *

"Miley, Lilly." Robbie said as he entered the living room the next morning around 5:00 am. "You two need to get up."

"It...earl...sleep." Miley moaned. The room was still dark which made it a little harder for the girls to wake up.

"You leave me no choice." Robbie answered. He flicked on the light switch and turned the dimmer up making the light as bright as it could go.

"Okay, we're up!" Miley groaned as she sat up in her sleeping bag. "Well, at least I am." She continued as she looked over at Lilly who was still out cold. "Lilly!" Miley yelled.

"The answer is five!" Lilly shouted as she shot up. She looked around her surroundings. "What's going on?" She asked Miley.

"We have to get ready remember?" Miley questioned.

"Right!" Lilly answered as realized what day it was.

Miley and Lilly got ready for the day which included getting dress, rolling up the sleeping bags, and eating some breakfast.

"Amazing pancakes Mr. Stewart." Lilly replied with a mouth full of the blue berry pancakes smothered in syrup.

"Why thank you Lilly." Robbie returned as he wiped down the counter in the center of the kitchen.

A knock sounded through the room. Miley looked over at the door and Jake stood on the other side. He waved at her. She placed her plate down on the coffee table and went over to the door. "Hey Jake!" She said as she opened the door.

"Hey!" He replied as he walked in followed by someone who had all his bags.

"I thought you were trying to be normal?" Miley questioned.

"Right. My bad." He replied. He looked at his assistant and took the bags from him. "Thank you again." He told the bag person who then walked out of the house.

"Could a dude get a little help!" Oliver gasped through the front door of house dragging two duffel bags.

Miley went over and took one of the bags from him. "Thank you!" He answered.

"Daddy, where's Jackson?" She asked him. "It's already 5:30 and we need to get to the bus before six." She continued.

"I'm here." Jackson called as he came down the stairs carrying only one small duffel bag with him.

"Please tell me that's not all you're taking?" Miley asked.

"Yep! And it's only half full so I have plenty of room for souvenirs!" He exclaimed as he pat the bag that hung around his shoulder. "I'm always thinking!"

Miley turned to Oliver and Jake. "I pity you guys." She said to them.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys! Also, updates will be slowing down because I start school tomorrow tear Please review! ☺ 


	3. This Place Is Crazy Cool!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

About five hours later the group of kids saw the mountain lodge come into view.

"I see it!" Lilly exclaimed and started to bounce up and down in her seat. Jake and Oliver came across the aisle to look out Lilly's window to see it, and sure enough there it was. The place looked huge from the outside.

"Wow." Jake said bluntly as he gazed at it. He'd been to some pretty nice places before but non of them looked as amazing as this lodge, and the cool thing was they got to live there for a month!

The bus pulled up and into a dirt parking lot that was at the base of the lodge.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly exclaimed as she got off the bus. "I can't believe we're here!"

"I know!" Miley exclaimed.

"This is going to be the best month ever!" Oliver announced.

The group walked around to the other side of the bus to find their bags. Miley and Lilly found their four bags, two of which where Miley's and the other two were Lilly's. Jake found his two bags and Oliver found his one duffel. Jackson had to dig through the pile before he found his half filled bag.

The all gathered up their bags and walked up the hill to the lodge. It reminded Miley of a ski lodge she saw in a movie one time. The outside had big poles that looked like tree trunks supporting the decks to the rooms that were up a few levels. The group walked into the main lobby.

"Whoa!" The all exclaimed at the site of the room.

To their left was a staircase that curved. They looked up saw over-hangs to all the floors. Lilly quickly counted them and determined that there was about four-teen floors in this place. The continued to look around and saw a big fire-place with over stuffed leather chairs in front of them. The looked towards the back wall and saw the check in desk and a hallway.

"I wonder where that leads to?" Lilly asked out loud as she pointed to the hallway.

"We'll figure that out later." Jackson answered. He carried his duffel over to the check in desk and rang the bell that was on the counter seeing as no one was present at the time.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked as the popped up from behind the counter startling Jackson.

"Hey," He started as he looked at the women. She had long blond hair pulled up into a tight bun and black rectangle shaped glasses on. "Why yes you can he started."

"Jackson." Miley half whispered half barked at him. That was so like him to flirt with almost any girl.

"Right." He said snapping back into reality. "We have a reservation under Stewart." He finished.

The lady who appeared to be no more then eight teen turned to a computer and quickly typed in the information Jackson had given her. "Right, you have two rooms on fourteenth floor." She answered. She pulled up two room keys and handed them to Jackson. "Enjoy your stay here." She answered.

Jackson took the two keys from her. "We will." He answered. He walked away from the counter and towards the rest of the group. "Here you go Miles." He said as he tossed her one of the room keys.

"Room 1456." She read the key ring.

"The fourteenth floor?" Oliver moaned when he found out that he, Jake, and Jackson would be in room 1457.

"Yeah, now quit your belly achin'!" Jackson hollered at him. "Now grab your bag and lets get going."

The group made their way up to the second floor and found that the curved stairs ended there. They soon found the flight of stairs that would take them the rest of the way. They reached the 14th floor and looked down at the lobby.

"Wow!" Jake said. "We climbed all that?"

"Yeah," Jackson breathed being short of breath after their climb. "I guess...we...did." He looked down the hall and saw another hall that he assumed their rooms were seeing as there weren't any odd numbers where they were.

Soon the group found their rooms and got settled in. Miley and Lilly looked around their room. Two queen sized beds, a TV, a mini fridge, and a deck or balcony were all part of their room.

"This. Is. Sweet!" Lilly exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "When do the murder's start?" She asked after flopping down on one of the beds.

"Not for a few more days." Miley answered.

A knock sounded on their door. Miley went over and looked out the peep hole only to see the guys. She opened the door and allowed them in.

"This place has an indoor swimming pool!" Oliver exclaimed.

"And a weight room and an indoor basket ball court and volley ball courts and tennis courts." Jackson said as well.

"Let's go exploring!" Lilly exclaimed and jumped of the bed and headed out the door.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll probably only be updating on weekends as of now because of school. But hey, I survived my first week! Please review! 


	4. Let the Murders Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. The only thing that I own is the plot.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Lilly exclaimed as she and Miley entered the dinning room. "The murder's are going to start today!"

"I know it!" She replied.

It was already lunchtime and yet not murder had happened for the day. The group knew they'd be starting sometime today they just weren't when. The two girls walked into the dinning room and spotted Oliver, Jake, and Jackson by the buffet table that had an assortment of fresh fruit on it.

"Hey guys." Jake greeted them as he grabbed a couple of strawberries and placed them on his plate.

"Whats up?" Miley asked the three.

"Oliver here, thinks that a murder is going to occur sometime during lunch." Jackson scoffed. "I doubt one will."

"Well, I think it'd be a good idea to talk to the other people here, try to find out who's an actor and who's not. I mean that is if a murder is to happen." Jake commented as he ate a strawberry.

"Jake's right." Lilly answered with a mouth full of grapes. "We should talk to some of them, you never know."

Miley nodded and grabbed herself a plate and took some fruit as well. The rest of the group either went off and talked to some people, taking Jake's advice, or went to sit down at the table.

"So, what do you think of this fruit?" Lilly questioned one of the other guests trying to see if they were there for the party or if they were one of the actors.

"It is simply to die for dear!" The women exclaimed. Lilly watched her walk away.

"Definitely an actor." Lilly exclaimed to herself. She walked over to the table where the rest of the group had settled.

"This is going to be awesome!" Miley said as Lilly took a seat.

"I wonder who's going to die!" Oliver exclaimed as he picked at his fruit.

"There's a sentence you don't hear everyday." Jackson sarcastically muttered.

"Everyone," An elderly man said as he stood up at a table. "I'd like to thank you all for coming out and celebrating out anniversary with us." He continued. He looked at the women who was sitting next to him. "We are just so pleased that we can celebrate this event with you all." He went to sit down.

"Wait, father!" A young male, probably no more then twenty-one said and stood up at another table. "Chrissy and I have a surprise for you!" the lights went out and the door to kitchen opened to reveal a cake with one candle burning brightly on it. The party seemed like it was going smoothly until a scream rung through out the room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last weekend! I was sort of busy with stuff. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! 


	5. Guns and Knives, Knives and Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the plot.

* * *

"_Wait, father!" A young male, probably no more then twenty-one said and stood up at another table. "Chrissy and I have a surprise for you!" the lights went out and the door to kitchen opened to reveal a cake with one candle burning brightly on it. The party seemed like it was going smoothly until a gun shot and scream rung through out the room._

"It's starting." Lilly whispered to Miley in the dark. "This is so exciting!"

"I know!" Miley whispered back.

The lights came back on to reveal the older man and his thirty-something wife both dead. The women had a small circular blood spot on her left temple and her husband, Mr. Anders, had a wound running the width of his neck, to be more specific, right over his throat.

"Father!" The son, Timothy, exclaimed at the site of his "dead" father.

"Mother!" His half-sister Chrissy exclaimed.

"Don't anyone move!" A man from another table announced as he stood up. "I am detective Robert Stone, and as from this point on you are all suspects!"

"This is so upsetting." Said another person, who was a fairly bad actor.

"Now, would anyone have a reason to kill these people?" Stone asked as he looked around the room.

"It's simple really." A guest said as they stood up at their table. "Timothy, didn't like his step mother, the fourth one to be exact, so he killed her."

"I would never do such a thing!" Timothy defended himself in anger.

"It'd be to obvious for him to kill with a gun." Miley spoke up after several moments of being quiet as she put everything together in her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Timothy asked her in a cocky tone.

"I mean, he's a gun collector. Why kill someone with a gun if he collects them." Miley continued with her accusation. "It'd be too obvious!" She exclaimed. "If you look at Mr. Smith his throat was slashed and a knife was left at the scene of the crime." She continued.

"And there was steak for dinner, of course there would be a knife at 'the scene of the crime'." Timothy mocked.

"He has point." Oliver mentioned to his friends. "Where is she going with this?"

"But are they always bloody?" Miley asked. "Mr. Anders was killed with a steak knife. And from it being found on the left side of him I'd say Timothy killed him."

"Why do speculate this ma'am?" Stone asked her.

"Well, you see, I'm right handed, so if I were to slash someone's throat I'd go from left to right and drop the knife on my right!" She exclaimed. "But, Timothy, as most left handed people do, wears his watch on his right wrist." Miley pointed out.

Timothy cautiously looked at his right wrist and slowly moved it behind his back. "So, I think it was him who killed his father!" She continued. "Now, for as Mrs. Anders, she was found with a bullet wound to her left temple." Miley started with the other half of the case. She was really starting to get into it too. She was now standing behind the "deiced" Mrs. Anders. She moved her head to revel the wound. "Timothy didn't kill her. Chrissy did! She figured she could pin it on her half-brother, the avid gun collector. She knew everyone would suspect him, and seeing as both kids knew the lights would be out for the cake, they both knew it'd be the perfect time to kill them."

"Well, you have given us the who, and the what miss, but why?" Stone asked Miley. "Why did they want to kill their parents? What was their motive?"

"Money." Miley answered. "Seeing as this would be Timothy's fourth mother, he knew that his father would leave everything to her when he passed, as for Chrissy? Same goes for her. Her mother, Timothy's second mom, had passed when she was young and Mr. Anders had adopted her and treated her like her own. She also had the same reasons as Timothy.

Stone looked over to were the two kids stood and saw them making a break for the lodges lobby. "Stop them!" He exclaimed. A guest stepped in their path and the two were stopped in their tracks. "Timothy and Chrissy Anders you are under arrest for the murder of your parents!"

The guests clapped and Mr. and Mrs. Anders came back to life.

"How did you figure all that out Miley?" Lilly asked as the group got up.

"When you're on tour for months at time you really have nothing to do, so I've read a lot of murder mysterys, and it helped that I read through the information booklet on each person that they gave us when we checked in." She commented.

* * *

A/N: Hi peoples! So what did you think? I'm not sure when the next update will be because I haven't outlined that much yet. But anyways please review. 


End file.
